


Dropping By

by karasunova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: In which Keith accidentally drives a car into Pidge’s backyard pool [Modern Day AU]





	Dropping By

“I got it, Shiro.” Keith tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He glanced at the rear view mirror and then looked over his shoulder, checking for traffic. He felt Shiro’s eyes on him.

“I know, but there’s no rush. You can take it slow.”

Keith slowly pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the quiet neighborhood street. He eased the car into a steady 25 mph. His hold on the steering wheel began to loosen. He could do this. He controlled the vehicle. As long as he was calm and focused, he could do it.

“How’s school?” Shiro asked, cutting the silence.

Keith kept the car from swerving. “Shiro.”

Shiro held his hands up. “Just want to catch up. Besides, this is good practice too.”

“For what?” Keith turned the car into another part of the neighborhood.

“For when you have passengers. Friends. Girlfriends. Boyfriends.” Shiro shrugged. “I don’t know your preferences.”

Keith shifted in his seat. “School is fine.”

“Have you met any new people?”

Keith scoffed. “It’s high school. It’s the same people day in and day out.”

“New students? The school year just started. Have you met any freshman?”

Keith steered the car back onto his street. “There’s a freshman in my calculus class.”

“Really?”

“She sits in front of me.” Keith pulled up in the front of the house he shared with his aunt, uncle, and Shiro. He slowly drove into the driveway, making sure not to hit Shiro’s parked car.

“Do you talk to her?”

Keith shrugged, his face started to flush. “Sort of.”

Shiro noticed. “Do you like her?”

“No,” Keith snapped.

Shiro chuckled. “Alright, fine.”

Keith moved the gear shift.

“You totally like her, huh?”

“No, I don’t!” Keith slammed his foot on the brake and was reaching for the handbrake, but his body lurched forward as the car sped backwards across the street.

“Keith!”

The car hit the sidewalk, launching itself into the air. It propelled across the front lawn and snapped the wooden fence with ease. They landed softly, with a splash.

“Get out.” Shiro shook Keith’s arm and unbuckled both of their seat belts.

The window zoomed down and they pulled themselves out of the semi-submerged car.

Keith swam over to the side of the pool and pulled himself out. “Do you think they’re home?”

Shiro stood in the shallow end, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Sorry?” Keith offered.

The backdoor of the house flung open with a clatter and two similar haired siblings ran out.

“Holy crow, there’s a car in our pool!”

“Shiro?” The taller of the two spoke.

Shiro waved. “Hey, Matt. Pidge.”

Pidge laughed at the sight of her long time neighbors practically drenched from head to toe. Keith looked like a disgruntled cat. “You know, if you wanted to come over, you could've just knocked on the front door.”

Matt rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, we’ll do that next time.” Shiro pulled himself out of the pool and walked up to his friend. “Now, what?”

Matt scratched his head. While he and Shiro spoke, Pidge walked over to Keith.

“Hey, since you’re here, you want to go over the calculus homework?”

Keith looked down at his wet form. “I’m all wet.”

“Go change and come back.” She walked back into the house.

Shiro stepped back toward Keith, his feet squishing against the floor. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “You know, that wasn’t the brake you pushed.”

Keith shrugged under Shiro’s form.

“You also failed to mention that freshman was Pidge.”

Keith cast his gaze elsewhere.

Fifteen minutes later, they returned to the Holt residence and this time they knocked on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily a ship fic, but maybe it's a step toward that...? Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
